The objective of this proposal is to provide the funds for the updating, revision, enlargement and publication of the fifth edition of the Registry of Specialized Poultry Genetic Stocks, which was created and has been supported by four previous NIH grants. This Registry includes listings of genetic stocks of chickens, Japanese quail, and turkeys being maintained in the United States, Canada, France, Spain, The United Kingdom, the Netherlands, West Germany, Hungary, Denmark, and Poland. It is our intent that the genetic stocks of still other countries will be added to the Registry. Also included in the Registry is a listing of all known genetic traits of the chicken and a linkage map. Similar data is being added for both the Japanese quail and Turkey.